


To Mysterious and Faraway Lands (of Lingerie and Topping)

by A Caffeinated Crisis (TabbbyWright)



Series: All My OTPs Will Kiss! (VRAINS Rarepair Weeks 2018) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Oh my god I wrote top!Yusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbbyWright/pseuds/A%20Caffeinated%20Crisis
Summary: They've been together for years, and only now has Yusaku figured out just how much he likes Takeru's flustered faces.Day 1:Domestic/Adventure





	To Mysterious and Faraway Lands (of Lingerie and Topping)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BETAING AT THE LAST POSSIBLE MINUTE RAV 😭😭😭 YOU'RE AN ANGEL.
> 
> Everyone please enjoy the single instance that I thought sounded fun (and funny) featuring Yusaku topping... It was a challenge...
> 
> Sex adventures count right?

“I want you to wear this.” Yusaku tossed a bag at Takeru, whatever was inside hidden by pink tissue paper. Yusaku watched as Takeru peeked inside and made a face, his cheeks flushing.

“I’m starting to regret this entire thing.”

“You should’ve thought of that before showing me your flustered faces.”

“You don’t even have a fetish for this particular thing, do you?”

“No.”

Takeru scowled at the contents of the bag before disappearing into the bathroom with it.

Yusaku felt a flutter of anticipation in his stomach—putting effort into sex wasn’t so bad after all. The pay off was proving to be worth it, contrary to what he had expected. It was worth it for Takeru—worth it to make Takeru cum, to see him so hazy and turned on when Yusaku was pushing him around…

The bathroom door opened and Takeru peeked out, scowling at Yusaku again, “This doesn’t cover much.”

Yusaku shrugged.

“How do you wear stuff like this and not feel even a _little_ embarrassed?”

Yusaku shrugged again. It was just clothing, but the goal here wasn’t to make Takeru _not_ embarrassed. Takeru being embarrassed was more or less the point. He watched him hesitate another moment before finally stepping out of the bathroom, immediately looking away from Yusaku’s face as he crossed the room to the bed. Straps went around Takeru’s hips and upper thighs, some frilly trim coming down from the waistband a bit, but otherwise leaving Takeru’s entire cock exposed, along with his ass. Black thigh highs sloppily covered most of his legs, somewhat secured with garters.

“This is way, way too much…” Takeru squirmed, glanced at Yusaku and then quickly averted his gaze, “I don’t know when the last time was I saw you this turned on.”

“You wouldn’t know anyway, since you’re usually fucking me from behind.” Yusaku reached out, slipping one of his fingers under the waistband and tugging on it, Takeru moving closer and covering his face with his hands. His cock was definitely hard already.

“Yusaku, you’re gonna kill me.” Takeru groaned, but Yusaku couldn’t help but think that this was probably going to kill Yusaku at least a little bit along with him. This was _a lot_. Takeru had always made cute faces, but this was on another level.

“That’s the idea.” Yusaku took his boyfriend’s cock in his hand and licked the tip, looking up at Takeru.

“If I finger you, are you gonna cum on the spot?”

“I-I don’t know! Probably!” Takeru composed himself enough to chance a glance down at Yusaku, frowning, “I can’t believe I fantasized about this for years and now that I have it, it’s nothing like I expected.”

Yusaku licked the head of Takeru’s cock again, watching his expression change and feeling quite pleased as he closed his mouth over the head, sucking and massaging the head with his tongue. Takeru groaned, eyes growing hazy, his hands running through Yusaku’s hair until Yusaku pulled off.

“How so?”

“I wanted you to… push me around but… I didn’t think it would involve…” Takeru gestured helplessly at the pathetic excuse for undergarments he was wearing.

Yusaku shrugged, “I can’t help your expectations.”

Takeru gave Yusaku a very unamused look in return, before Yusaku moved to sit on the edge of the bed, unclipping the garters on one of Takeru’s legs.

“Are these coming off already?”

“I’m fixing them.” Yusaku gathered the stretchy fabric in his hands and pulled them up much higher than they had been, stretching out the black fabric before clipping the garters back in place and repeating the process on the other leg. He ran his fingers across Takeru’s inner thigh, the gap of skin that was uncovered by fabric.

“There.”

Takeru’s cheeks were red, and Yusaku wondered if they were just gonna be like this the whole time now.

 _I wouldn’t mind that,_ he thought as he ran his hands up Takeru’s sides now, over smooth skin and firm muscle, up and down, the sensation familiar in his fingertips after so many years of being together.

“Takeru.”

Takeru didn’t hesitate, bending over to cup Yusaku’s cheeks and press their lips together, Yusaku’s easily parting so Takeru’s tongue could slip inside. The familiarity of Takeru’s touches and _how_ he touched—the pause in the kissing so he could push Yusaku down onto the bed and get on top of him, skin to skin—it made Yusaku’s body hot—

The new sensation of nylon against his leg, fabric where there was usually none, sent sparks of excitement through Yusaku, the change of pace inspiring. He wanted to see Takeru’s flustered face under him—he wanted to see what new sounds he might make if Yusaku went so far as to fuck him.

Yusaku pushed against Takeru’s shoulders and the kiss broke, lilac eyes looking down at him. He didn’t look so flustered now.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Yusaku said simply, pushing on Takeru’s shoulders again and moving free of the body heat the moment Takeru moved away enough. He pulled open the drawer of the nightstand, pulled out the lube, hesitating over the condoms before picking up the box and holding them up. Takeru was wholly back to being flustered, just standing there. Truly it didn’t take much at all.

“Want me to use one?”

Takeru shook his head quickly and Yusaku dropped the box back in the drawer, pushing it shut. He watched as Takeru took a breath, maybe to steady himself, and got onto the bed, rolling onto his back, squeezing his legs together. Takeru was really too cute like this. He gave him a quick kiss and traced a finger between Takeru’s thighs until he spread them.

Moving to sit between his boyfriend’s thighs, Yusaku vaguely entertained the idea of thighfucking. Takeru did have nice thighs, after all—he wouldn’t have given him thigh highs if he _didn’t_ , but maybe another day. Takeru wasn’t going to last long like this and while they could do a game of orgasm denial… well, that sounded like a lot of work.

He opened the bottle of lube and squirted it onto his fingers, closing the lid and setting it beside them on the bed. He carefully started to massaged Takeru’s entrance with a finger, watching his face. Takeru was more delicate than Yusaku, and he definitely _did not_ like pain the way Yusaku did.

Takeru was breathing easily, absently fisting the sheets on the bed and letting out soft sounds as Yusaku pushed the first finger in. He worked it before carefully starting with the second.

“Is this more like you expected?” He ventured, pushing his two fingers in as deep as he could.

“ _Nn_ … more or less.”

Yusaku started with the third, preparing to really fuck Takeru with his fingers—enough to get him used to the sensation, but not so much that he came. He heard Takeru whisper his name as Yusaku pushed the third finger inside and then thrust his fingers in deep, earning him a surprised gasp.

He wanted to fuck him—he _really_ wanted to fuck him.

Once he was satisfied with how relaxed Takeru felt, he pulled his fingers out and got the lube again, squirting it into his palm and then coating his cock with it, heat pulsing through him. He had been inside Takeru before—he knew what Takeru felt like around him—tight and hot. He liked it. He liked Takeru fucking him over the kitchen counter until Yusaku couldn’t feel his legs _more,_ but he was definitely excited about pushing inside of Takeru and fucking him… not senseless, but something.

He grabbed a pillow and Takeru lifted his hips, Yusaku sticking it under him and propping him up. Satisfied with how slick his cock was, he held the shaft of his cock and pushed slowly inside.

Takeru’s eyes squeezed shut and he gripped the sheets. Yusaku pushed all the way inside, hands on Takeru’s hips and waiting a moment before he started moving, pulling back and then thrusting deep into Takeru, a wave of pleasure flooding through him. Seeing Takeru so flustered—so into this—made Yusaku satisfied in ways he couldn’t quite compare with anything else.

Yusaku shifted his legs, found a better position and slid into a thrusting rhythm after a moment, Takeru’s moans and breathless sounds seeping into Yusaku, making him hotter and all the more eager. Maybe he could do this occasionally—maybe he _would_.

Takeru let out a particularly loud moan and Yusaku picked up the pace, thrusts short, quick and deep at this point.

“Yusaku, Yusaku, _Yusaku—_ ”

Something clicked inside of Yusaku, hearing Takeru moan his name like that. He was doing this. _He_ was making Takeru feel like this. _He_ was making Takeru feel so good that he was getting uncharacteristically noisy. He heard himself murmur Takeru’s name as he got closer and closer.

Takeru gasped, moaned, and went absolutely limp on the mattress. Yusaku pulled out, still hard, and Takeru breathlessly gestured to the nightstand.

Grabbing one of the boxes of condoms, Yusaku pulled one out and looked at Takeru curiously.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth? I can finish myself.”

“No—I wanna make you cum. You’re close, right?”

Yusaku didn’t argue, pulling out the condom and sliding it onto his cock. He moved up the bed and Takeru propped himself up, putting his mouth over the head of Yusaku’s cock. He massaged the head with his tongue and Yusaku felt himself getting lost in the hot, fuzzy pleasure again. Takeru was good at this—he knew how to work his tongue against Yusaku’s cock in all the right ways. He felt almost spoiled when Takeru did this for him—Takeru’s eyes shut as he took in as much of it as he could, heat coursing through Yusaku’s body.

“Takeru…”

Takeru sucked hard on the head, reaching between Yusaku’s legs and playing with his entrance until it became too much and he finally came. He carefully pulled away from Takeru, feeling as boneless as Takeru had been a few minutes ago.

“We need new condoms.” Takeru muttered, and Yusaku looked over to see him sticking out his tongue.

“Why?”

“Tastes like bananas, but weird.”

“Huh. You could just not give me blowjobs with one on.”

“I don’t wanna have to think about that when we’re having sex.”

“Right. You just want to think about moaning my name.”


End file.
